My Life
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: 'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikannya'/'Naruto? Kenapa dia berada di sini? Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dia? Jadi inikah sosok aslinya'/"Dimana dasi dan blazer anda?"/Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil yang tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh Sasuke. Warning! Repulish, OOC, Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LIFE**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru or NaruSasu, NejiGaa or GaaNeji, NaruGaa, KyuuNaru, KankuGaa, SasuIno, NejiSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, NaruSaso, GaaDei, SasoDei, NaruXxx, GaaXxx**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi**

.

.

.

**Prolog**

Dihadapannya aku lemah..

Dihadapannya aku seperti menjadi sosok orang lain..

Aku hanya takut.. kalau aku memakai sosok asliku, aku akan menyakitinya..

Aku rela di siksa olehnya berkali-kali, tetapi bukan aku yang di siksa olehnya, tetapi sosok oranglain yang berada di tubuhku..

Aku tidak akan pernah menangis walaupun sudah disakitinya berkali-kali. Walaupun aku memakai sosok orang lain, aku tidak akan pernah menangis..

Aku tidak akan menangis walaupun dia sering melontarkan kata-kata kasar dari mulutnya..

Aku rela walaupun aku hanya tempat pelampiasannya..

Aku rela menunggu walaupun setiap malam ia habiskan waktunya dengan oranglain, tunangan resminya.

Aku hanya terus melukiskan senyum palsuku di wajahku..

Aku hanya terus mengeluarkan sifat ceria palsuku..

Aku tidak ingin membalas. Karena kalau aku membalasnya, aku takut dia akan tersakiti..

Aku kecewa ternyata dia hanya mempermainkanku..

Aku kecewa ternyata jauh sebelum aku, dia sudah bertunangan oleh orang lain..

Aku kecewa ternyata kata-kata manis yang ia lontarkan hanya bualan..

Kenapa saat aku sudah mulai berlajar untuk setia, aku malah disakiti seperti ini?

Aku kecewa karena dia menganggap pertunangan ini hanya main-main..

Kecewa, sedih, marah, sakit, terkhianati, hampa. Semua yang aku rasakan bercampur menjadi satu..

Tanpa ku sadari, saat aku mendengar setiap kata yang menyakitkan keluar dari mulutnya, ekspresi yang aku keluarkan adalah ekspresi, datar.

Perlahan-lahan topengku retak dan hancur, tak ada satupun topeng yang tersisa didalam diriku..

Sosok palsuku telah hancur, dan aku kembali menjadi sosok yang asli yang tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan oleh mereka semua..

Dingin, tidak mempunyai perasan, egois, tidak memikirkan orang lain, tanpa ekspresi, kasar, selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Itu diriku yang sebenarnya..

Cinta? Cinta itu hanya omong kosong! Bukti? Buktinya, dulu saat aku setia aku dipermainkan oleh wanita yang aku cintai. Dan sekarang, saat aku ingin kembali mengerti cinta dan setia, apa yang aku dapat? Pengkhianatan.

Sudahlah, sosok asliku sudah terkuak, dan aku kembali. Aku akan meninggalkan topengku yang lemah itu!

Seharusnya aku tau, aku tidak perlu susah-susah merubah sifatku di sini..

Aku akan kembali memakai prinsip lamaku yang sudah lama aku buang selama aku tinggal di jepang..

Cinta? Cinta itu hanya mainan. Hanya untuk pemuas hasratku, hanya untuk pelampiasanku, hanya untuk menjadi budakku. Kalau aku bosan, aku akan membuangnya. Cinta itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, aku hanya bersikap lembut dengan kekasih resmiku. Kalau yang bukan kekasih resmiku? Ya.. hanya mainan. Setia? Cih! Omong kosong! Untuk apa aku setia? Aku sudah dua kali setia, dan hasilnya? Pengkhianatan. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, yang penting aku puas, yang penting aku bahagia. Itu prinsip lamaku yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan. Dan menurutku, prinsip lamaku itu benar. Ya, aku akan memakai kembali prinsip itu.

Hanya tiga orang yang tidak ingin aku sakiti. Pertama, Sabaku No Gaara. Ia adalah sahabatku, dia memiliki kisah yang sama sepertiku. Kekasihnya pun bersahabat dengan orang yang sudah menyakitiku. Kedua, Namikaze Kyuubi. Ia adalah kakak kandungku sendiri, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bisa mengerti aku, dia pun tidak pernah menyakitiku, bahkan aku yang sering menyakitinya. Ketiga, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah perempuan yang anggun, lembut, dan pemalu. Ia perhatian, dan perhatian. Ia adalah sosok yang sempurna untukku. Ketiga orang itu adalah kekasih resmiku, aku sangat menyayangi mereka bertiga.

Aku akan kembali ke New York, tempat dimana aku lahir, tempat semua orang tau sifat asliku seperti apa, tempat dimana semua orang mengerti aku, tempat dimana aku tanpa topeng.

Ah, aku baru ingat. Ternyata aku masih memiliki pacar di New York. Itulah aku, tidak selalu mengingat berapa jumlah pacarku, atau berapa jumlah mantanku. Bagus, kekasih tersisaku akan menjadi pelampiasanku, tentunya yang aku anggap mainan, bukan pacar resmiku.

Akan kuhancurkan hatinya, sama seperti apa yang sering aku lakukan dulu..

Akan aku mainkan hatinya layaknya sebuah mainan..

Sesudah itu, kalau aku bosan, akan ku buang tanpa aku perdulikan lagi.

Sosok asliku adalah..

Iblis yang menyerupai manusia.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau Fict ini mengecewakan, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau Naruto dibuat OOC lagi (_ _)

Bisa menebak siapa yang sudah menyakiti Naruto saat dia sudah mau berubah ingin menjadi setia?

Kalau Fict ini benar-benar kacau, tolong diberi masukannya ^^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LIFE**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruGaa, SasuNaru or NaruSasu, NejiGaa or GaaNeji, KyuuNaru, KankuGaa, SasuIno, NejiSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, SasoDei, NaruXxx, GaaXxx**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari mulai memasuki celah jendela kamar seseorang, sinar mentari itu membuat pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan memperlihatkan iris mata seindah samudra.

"Hoaam~" Naruto menguap dengan lebar.

Lalu, ia menerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, dan mengedarkannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Dia belum pulang," guman Naruto lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Untungnya ini hari minggu. Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot-repot ke sekolah.

_Naruto Pov_

Aku melihat Handphone ku yang tergeletak di atas meja, langsung saja aku mengambilnya, dan melihat apa yang tertera di layar Handphone ku.

_13 Incoming Messages_

"Hah? 13 pesan masuk? Batinku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Langsung saja aku membuka semua pesan-pesan yang masuk.

Dan ternyata beberapa pesan masuk dari Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku No Gaara, dan Namikaze Kyuubi –Kakakku-

Tanpa kusadari, aku mengeluarkan senyum tipis –Yang tulus- karena melihat nama mereka tertera di layar Handphone ku.

Lalu, aku membuka pesan pertama yang dikirim oleh Hinata.

'_Naruto.. Apa kau sudah tidur?'_

'_Aku merindukanmu, Naruto. Kapan kau akan kembali ke New York?_

'_Naruto, bagaimana? Apa kau bahagia dengan 'dia'? Semoga, setelah ini kau selalu setia ya'_

'_Sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Have a nice dream, Naruto_

'_Selamat pagi, Naruto. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan'_

"Hah.." aku menghela napas. Perempuan itu memang benar-benar perhatian, ia adalah sosok yang sempurna.

Hei, walaupun aku sudah punya 'dia', aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan salah satu kekasih resmiku ini.

Lalu, aku membuka pesan yang berasal dari sahabat terbaikku, Gaara.

'_Naruto, sudah dua hari Neji tidak sekolah, dan sudah dua hari Neji tidak pulang ke rumah'_

'_Kau tau, Naruto? Aku lelah, apa ini karma yang pernah aku perbuat sehingga mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini?'_

'_Kau sudah tidur? Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu, Have a nice dream'_

Saat aku melihat dan membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di layar, seketika wajahku langsung berubah murung.

'Bukan kau saja yang mengalami hal itu, Gaara. Aku pun juga mengalami hal yang sama' batinku dengan miris.

Lalu aku membuka pesan dari kakakku.

'_Otouto! Kapan kau kembali ke New York?'_

'_Bagaimana dengan 'dia' apa kau bahagia bersamanya?'_

'_Otouto, sepertinya Hinata sangat merindukanmu! Kasian dia!'_

'_Sasori dan Deidara, sahabatmu dengan Gaara juga merindukanmu!'_

'_Kau sudah tidur ya? Mimpi indah ya Otouto!_

Aku langsung meletakan Handphone ku di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku, aku sedang malas membalas sms dari mereka.

.

.

.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku menuju ke balkon kamar ku.

Iris mata Sapphire ku menatap kosong langit biru yang indah itu. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa mencintai 'dia'? Dia yang selalu menyakitiku, apa dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Apakah kalau aku berubah menjadi setia adalah hal yang salah?

_Flashback_

**New York, United States.**

"Jadi kau ingin pergi ke Jepang untuk merubah sifatmu?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Deidara.

"Hn," balas ku dengan singkat dan datar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi susah di tebak.

"Aku.. ingin belajar untuk setia, sudah cukup aku menyakiti mereka. Aku ingin mengerti apa arti cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Aku percaya, aku tidak akan tersakiti lagi," jawabku dengan datar. Sebenarnya, baru pertama kali aku berbicara sepanjang itu.

Terlihat Sasori dan Deidara menghela napas mereka, "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Gaara?" tanya mereka berdua sambil melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Sama seperti Naruto. Aku ingin belajar untuk setia, aku ingin mengerti arti cinta, aku ingin berubah," jawab Gaara dengan senyuman miris.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja," kata Sasori dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Tapi, jangan melupakan New York, ya! Jangan lupakan kami, Hinata, dan Matsuri.

"Pasti." Jawabku dengan Gaara yakin.

_Flashback End_

Cinta? Apa disini aku benar-benar mengerti arti cinta? hah.. sudahlah.

Lalu aku kembali ke kemarku. Ya, mungkin aku akan curhat dengan Gaara, karena dia juga mengalami hal sepertiku.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Tapi, dia belum pulang. Aku pun memasak Nasi goreng tomat untuk nya.

BRAK

Terlihat seseorang membukakan pintu dengan kasar

"Tadaima," katanya datar.

Aku yang mendengar itu langsung buru-buru ke depan untuk menyapa tunanganku.

Aku pun menyiapkan senyum palsu ku, dan berkata dengan riang, "Hai Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" sapaku dengan senyuman palsuku.

Tapi, ia tidak meresponku. Dia hanya mentapku dengan tajam dan dingin. Saat aku ingin menyentuh lengannya, ia langsung menepis tanganku dan berbicara dengan dingin, "Jangan sentuh aku."

Aku pun hanya menunduk, lalu aku mengangkat mukaku untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan Nasi goreng tomat, kau mandi dulu saja. Aku akan menyiapkan Nasi goreng tomat nya di meja makan," kata ku dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hn," balasnya dingin. Lalu ia langsung keatas, mungkin ia akan mandi.

Aku pun menyiapkan masakan buatanku di meja makan.

Lalu, terlihat ia sedang menurunkan tangganya, tanpa kata-kata apapun ia langsung duduk di kursinya.

Kami makan dengan keadaan hening, sampai akhirnya dia berbicara, "Naruto," kata nya dengan nada dingin.

"Ya?"

"Kita akhiri saja semua ini, aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya mencintai 'dia'. Kau hanya pelampiasanku saja, dan aku tidak pernah mempunyai rasa apapun terhadapmu," katanya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Aku tidak bisa menunjukan ekspresi terkejutku, "A-apa?"

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, jauh sebelum dirimu. Aku anggap pertunangan ini hanyalah omong kosong, dan main-main. Aku tidak menganggap kalau kita sudah terikat. Semua kata-kata manis yang aku pernah katakan hanyalah bualan. Aku mencintai 'dia' bukan dirimu, kita akhiri saja pertunangan kita," jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang menusuk dan dingin.

Tanpa ku sadari, saat aku mendengar setiap kata yang menyakitkan keluar dari mulutnya, ekspresi yang aku keluarkan adalah ekspresi, datar. Aku merasakan perlahan-lahan topeng yang aku gunakan disini hancur, sama seperti hancurnya hatiku saat mendengar kata-kata yang ia keluarkan.

Kenapa? Kenapa saat aku ingin belajar untuk setia, aku malah mendapatkan semua ini? Apa jalan yang aku ambil itu salah? Kenapa dia tega mengahancurkan aku, dan membuangku layaknya sampah yang sudah tidak berguna? Apa dia tidak pernah tau perasaanku bagaimana?

Tanpa kusadari perlahan-lahan air mataku mengalir, ini adalah ke empat kalinya aku menangis di dalam hidupku. Dan apa? Aku menangis hanya karena dia?

Cepat-cepat saja aku menghapus air mataku, tapi air mata itu terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

"Begitu ya? Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah menganggap aku ada? Jadi selama ini aku hanya tempat pelampiasanmu, begitu?" balas ku dengan nada dingin. Hancurlah sudah topengku. Kecewa, sedih, marah, sakit, terkhianati, hampa. Semua yang aku rasakan bercampur menjadi satu, dan membuat pertahananku runtuh seketika.

Dia tidak menjawab, aku sedang melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Dan aku melihat ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"Kau tau, Sasuke? Di sini, di negara ini, aku memakai sosok palsuku, jadi semua yang pernah kau lihat adalah palsu! Ya, aku sudah membohongi semuanya, yang kau dan teman-teman lihat bukan sosok asliku. Aku akan pergi dari sini, dan kalau aku kembali, aku akan memperlihatkan sosok asliku kepada semua orang. Dan terimakasih, karena kau sudah menghancurkan topeng yang sudah aku buat, sama hal nya kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku." Kataku dengan kata-kata dingin, dan datar. Ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, dan menusuk.

"Naruto.."

Langsung saja aku lari kekamarku dan membereskan barang-barangku, dan aku mengambil Handphone ku dan menekan beberapa nomor disana.

'_Ya, Tuan muda?'_

"Hn, siapkan semuanya. Malam ini, aku akan kembali ke New York," kataku dengan nada dingin, dan datar.

'_Baik, Tuan muda. Ada keperluan lain?'_

"Hn, tolong beritahu Aniki, Sasori, Deidara, dan Hinata,"

'_Baik, ada lagi, Tuan?'_

"Tidak." Kataku sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Aku sudah memberitahukan Bodyguard ku yang berada di New York, dan Jepang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menjemputku.

Aku pun langsung turun kebawah sambil membawa koper besarku.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil terdengar diluar, langsung saja aku membuka pintu dengan melihat pengawal ku sudah berbaris rapi dengan sopan.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan muda," kata salah satu Bodyguard ku dengan sopan.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang memperhatikanku dengan raut muka terkejut.

"Hn." lalu aku memasuki mobil itu. Langsung saja mobil yang aku tumpangi melaju kencang menuju ke bandara.

Di dalam mobil, aku mendapat telepon masuk. Saat aku melihat siapa yang menelepon ku, aku langsung saja mengangkatnya.

"Ya, ada apa Gaara?" tanya ku kepada Gaara.

"_Aku akan ke kembali ke New York, malam ini. Sudah cukup penderitaan ini, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"_

"Hn, aku juga akan kembali ke New York, malam ini. Baiklah, sudah dulu, ya? Aku sedang badmood," kata ku dengan dingin.

"_Hn."_

Lalu aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu susah-susah merubah sifatku disini, dan seharusnya aku tidak perlu merubah prinsipku tentang cinta.

Cinta? Cinta itu hanya mainan. Hanya untuk pemuas hasratku, hanya untuk pelampiasanku, hanya untuk menjadi budakku. Kalau aku bosan, aku akan membuangnya. Cinta itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, aku hanya bersikap lembut dengan kekasih resmiku. Kalau yang bukan kekasih resmiku? Ya.. hanya mainan. Setia? Cih! Omong kosong! Untuk apa aku setia? Aku sudah dua kali setia, dan hasilnya? Pengkhianatan. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, yang penting aku puas, yang penting aku bahagia.

Itu prinsipku. Dan aku akan memakai prinsipku kembali.

Apa yang aku dapatkan di negara ini? hanya pengkhianatan, kesedihan, dan kehampaan. Dulu, aku pernah di khianati oleh perempuan yang aku cintai, ia adalah sahabat ku dari kecil. Tapi, ia lebih memilik pria yang ia cintai yang entah siapa namanya. Dan sekarang, aku dikhianati oleh lelaki yang aku cintai. Sudahlah, cinta itu hanya omong kosong. Aku tidak akan percaya dengan cinta lagi.

Aku kecewa ia hanya mempermainkanku, aku kecewa dia tidak pernah menganggapku ada, aku kecewa karena ia hanya menganggap pertunangan ini main-main.

Pertunangan, ya? Aku pun melihat cicin yang melingkar di jari ku. Ya, itu adalah cincin petunangan aku, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pun melepaskan cincin itu dengan kasar.

Aku membuka kaca jendela mobilku, dan membuang cincin itu di jalan. Aku tidak perduli kalau cincin itu terlindas oleh mobil, atau telempar ke sungai. Aku tidak perduli, karena cincin itu sekarang hanyalah sampah.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang aku tumpangi berhenti, salah satu bodyguard ku keluar dan membukakan pintu untukku, aku pun keluar dari mobil itu. Ternyata aku sudah sampai di bandara.

Saat aku mengedarkan pandangan, aku menemukan Gaara sedang duduk seorang diri. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Gaara.." kataku lirih sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

Dia pun langsung berbalik ke arahku, dan ia langsung memelukku dengan erat, aku merasa Gaara sedang menangis.

"Gaara, jangan menangis lagi. Aku juga mengalaminya. Ada aku, aku akan menjagamu. Sudahlah, kita seharusnya tau apa yang kita lakukan salah, karena cinta itu hanya omong kosong," kataku menenangkan Gaara sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Hiks.. Neji.. kenapa dia tega? Sebenarnya aku dianggap apa dimatanya? Kenapa dia mengkhianatiku? Dia bahkan tega menyebutku lelaki lemah! Apa dia tidak punya hati? Dia bilang, kalau aku memuakkan. Dia bilang, aku hanyalah penghancur hubungan Neji, dan kekasihnya," kata Gaara sambil terisak.

"Gaara," aku melepas pelukannya, dan menaruh tanganku di pundaknya, aku menatap matanya yang telah tergenangi air dengan tajam.

"Jangan pikirkan lelaki itu, kita lupakan mereka. Anggap mereka tidak pernah ada. Jangan menangis lagi, Gaara. Air matamu terlalu berharga kalau terbuang hanya untuk menangisi lelaki itu," kataku dengan lembut sambil mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jariku, aku pun tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Hn," balas ku sambil mengusap pipinya dengan penuh perasaan.

Lalu terdengar suara yang berasal dari Speaker bandara.

"_**Your attention please. The passengers flight number 11231992 from Japan to United States are allowed to go to the Dragonese Air's Plane now. Thank you."**_

Sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara, kami bersama-sama berjalan menuju pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan membawaku ke tempat dimana orang-orang yang dapat mengerti aku. Aku kembali, New York. Dan selamat tinggal, Japan.

_Naruto Pov End_

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe, maaf kalau fict ini banyak kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau penggunaan tanda "..." masih kurang pas. Karena aku masih belajar untuk menggunakan tanda "...", jadi kalau ada kesalahan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

Terimakasih yang sudah mau meriview dan membaca fict ini ^^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LIFE**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruGaa, SasuNaru or NaruSasu, NejiGaa or GaaNeji, KyuuNaru, KankuGaa, SasuIno, NejiSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, SasoDei, NaruXxx, GaaXxx**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gaara Pov_

Hari sudah malam, bulan purnama pun bersinar indah malam ini. Aku masih menunggu 'dia'. Sudah dua hari dia tidak datang ke sekolah dan pulang kerumah. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Padahal aku selalu menunggunya.

BRAK

Terdengar pintu dibuka kasar oleh seseorang, dan aku yakin itu Neji. Langsung saja aku berlari ke depan pintu untuk menyambut tunanganku.

"Hai Neji, kau sudah pulang?" sapaku dengan lembut, disertai senyumanku.

Tetapi ia tidak meresponnya, ia hanya terus berjalan dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Neji kau mau apa? Mau ku buatkan kopi? Teh? Air panas? Makanan? Atau ap-

Sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku ia langsung menatapku tajam dan menusuk.

"DIAM!" bentaknya kepadaku. Dia membentakku? Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?

"Ta-tapi, Neji.."

BRAK!

Ia mendorongku dengan kasar ke arah dinding rumahku, aku merasakan sakit di punggungku akibat dorongan kasar darinya. Aku melihat ia mendekat ke arahku dengan wajah yang sangat dingin.

"Kau tau, Gaara? Aku muak padamu! Aku muak dengan pertunangan ini! kau hanyalah perusak hubunganku dengan 'dia'! Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Kau hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna! Dasar lelaki lemah!" bentaknya dengan dingin dan menusuk.

Apa? Jadi aku hanya perusak hubungannya dengan 'dia'? Dan.. aku adalah lelaki lemah? Jadi, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tega denganku? Kenapa ia menghancurkan hatiku dengan kejam seperti ini? Tau kah ia kalau aku selalu menunggunya setiap malam?

Tanpa aku sadari air mata yang kutahan akhirnya mengalir, sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit saat ia mengatakan semua itu.

"Dasar lelaki cengeng! Jangan harap aku bisa menyukaimu, ataupun mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai 'dia'! Aku anggap pertunangan ini hanyalah main-main. Aku muak terikat dengan lelaki sepertimu! Kau hanyalah pelampiasanku," kata Neji dengan tajam.

Tanpa ku sadari, saat aku mendengar setiap kata yang menyakitkan keluar dari mulutnya, ekspresi yang aku keluarkan adalah ekspresi, datar. Aku merasakan perlahan-lahan topeng yang aku gunakan disini hancur, sama seperti hancurnya hatiku saat mendengar kata-kata yang ia keluarkan.

Kenapa dia begitu tega mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Apa ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Kenapa dia begitu kejam menghancurkanku sama hal nya ia menghancurkan hatiku? Kenapa dia lebih memilih 'dia' yang aku pun tidak tau namanya? Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun ia mengatakan itu? Apa dia tidak punya hati, huh!

"Begitu, ya?" balas ku sambil mengusap air mataku walaupun percuma, air mata itu terus mengalir, "Jadi, aku hanya pelampiasanmu? Kau tau, Neji? Selama aku tinggal di Jepang, aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan sifatku yang sesungguhnya. Aku memang lemah dihadapanmu, karena apa? KARENA AKU TAKUT MENYAKITIMU! Aku takut menyakitimu sampai aku sadar, sosok yang aku pakai di hidupku yang sekarang bukanlah sosok diriku, APA KAU MENGERTI, HUH?" bentakku sambil mengeluarkan apa yang aku telah rasakan selama ini.

Tapi apa yang aku lihat? Ia hanya diam! Ia hanya diam di tempatnya sambil menatapku datar.

Lansung saja aku mendorong kasar tubuhnya, dan aku berlari ke kamarku dan membereskan barang-barangku. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku, aku melihat sebuah foto bergambar aku dan Neji sedang tersenyum. Aku menatap nanar foto itu, lalu aku mengambilnya, dan langsung saja aku membanting foto itu.

PRANG

Foto itu telah hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti hatiku yang telah hancur seperti kaca-kaca itu. Lalu, aku mengambil Handphone ku dan menekan beberapa nomor disana.

'_Ya, Tuan muda?'_

"Hn, siapkan semuanya. Malam ini, aku akan kembali ke New York," kataku dengan nada dingin, dan datar.

'_Baik, Tuan muda. Ada keperluan lain?'_

"Hn, tolong beritahu Aniki, Sasori, Deidara, dan Matsuri,"

'_Baik, ada lagi, Tuan?'_

"Tidak." Kataku sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Aku sudah memberitahukan Bodyguard ku yang berada di New York, dan Jepang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menjemputku.

Aku pun langsung turun kebawah sambil membawa koper besarku.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil terdengar diluar, langsung saja aku membuka pintu dengan melihat pengawal ku sudah berbaris rapi dengan sopan.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan muda," kata salah satu Bodyguard ku dengan sopan.

Aku menengok kebelakang, terlihat Neji sedang berada di dekat pintu dan memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sedangkan aku balik menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hn." lalu aku memasuki mobilku. Dan langsung saja mobil yang aku tumpangi melaju kencang menuju ke bandara.

Didalam mobil, aku menatap nanar kaca jendela mobilku, aku pun mengambil Handphone yang berada di saku celanaku, dan menekan beberapa nomor. Ya, aku akan menghubungi Naruto.

"_Ya, ada apa Gaara?"_

"Aku akan ke kembali ke New York, malam ini. Sudah cukup penderitaan ini, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" kataku dengan datar.

"_Hn, aku juga akan kembali ke New York, malam ini. Baiklah, sudah dulu, ya? Aku sedang badmood," _katanya dengan nada dingin. Mungkin, ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Hn."

Lalu ia memutuskan panggilanku.

Aku kembali menatap kosong kearah jendela. Yang aku rasakan sekarang adalah, Kecewa, sedih, marah, sakit, terkhianati, dan kehampaan. Padahal aku ke negara ini hanya untuk berubah menjadi yang lebih baik, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kesepian, kesendirian, hati yang disakiiti, dan kehampaan. Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tidak perlu susah-sudah merubah sifat, dan prinsipku. Karena pada akhirnya, prinsipku yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan itu, benar.

Cinta itu hanya mainan. Hanya untuk pemuas hasratku, hanya untuk pelampiasanku. Kalau aku bosan, aku akan membuangnya. Aku hanya bersikap lembut dengan kekasih resmiku. Kalau yang bukan kekasih resmiku? Ya.. hanya mainan. Setia? Untuk apa aku setia? Aku sudah dua kali setia, dan hasilnya? Pengkhianatan. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, yang penting aku bahagia. Itu prinsip lamaku yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan. Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi, aku tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Dulu, aku disakiti oleh wanita yang kucintai, ia adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Tapi, ia mengkhianatiku dan lebih memilik lelaki yang entah siapa namanya. Dan sekarang, aku disakiti lelaki yang aku cintai. Aku sudah muak soal kesetian!

Lalu aku menatap jari ku yang sudah di hiasi oleh cincin pertunangan. Ya, itu cincin pertunanganku dengan Hyuuga Neji. Aku menatap nanar cincin itu, dan melepaskan dengan kasar. Lalu aku menatap cincin itu dengan pandangan penuh dengan kebencian.

Lalu aku membuka kaca jendela mobilku, dan membuang cincin pertunangan aku dengan Neji. Cincin itu sekarang hanyalah sampah yang menjijikan.

Tanpa ku sadari, mobil yang aku tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan bandara. Salah satu Bodyguard ku turun dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku pun langsung saja keluar dari mobil itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan ternyata Naruto belum datang. Aku pun duduk di kursi tunggu.

Aku menatap kosong bandara itu, aku masih merasakan sakit di hatiku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang memanggil namaku dengan lembut, dan menempuk pundakku.

"Gaara.." aku pun langsung berbalik menatapnya, dan langsung saja aku memeluknya dengan erat, tanpa sadar aku telah menangis di pundaknya.

"Gaara, jangan menangis lagi. Aku juga mengalaminya. Ada aku, aku akan menjagamu. Sudahlah, kita seharusnya tau apa yang kita lakukan salah, karena cinta itu hanya omong kosong," katanya dengan lembut, sambil mengusap-usap punggungku. Seketika itu aku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, aku sudah agak merasa tenang.

"Hiks.. Neji.. kenapa dia tega? Sebenarnya aku dianggap apa dimatanya? Kenapa dia mengkhianatiku? Dia bahkan tega menyebutku lelaki lemah! Apa dia tidak punya hati? Dia bilang, kalau aku memuakkan. Dia bilang, aku hanyalah penghancur hubungan Neji, dan kekasihnya," kataku sambil terisak, aku masih saja memeluknya dengan erat.

"Gaara," ia melepas pelukanku, dan menaruh tangannya di pundakku, dia menatap mataku dengan tajam, tetapi lembut.

"Jangan pikirkan lelaki itu, kita lupakan mereka. Anggap mereka tidak pernah ada. Jangan menangis lagi, Gaara. Air matamu terlalu berharga kalau terbuang hanya untuk menangisi lelaki itu," katanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, ia pun tersenyum tulus. Dan aku pun membalas senyumannya, seketika hatiku merasa hangat.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." Kata ku dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Hn," balasnya sambil mengusap pipiku dengan penuh perasaan.

DEG

Aku merasa detak jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, aku merasakan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhku, aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi aku menyukainya.

Lalu terdengar suara yang berasal dari Speaker bandara.

"_**Your attention please. The passengers flight number 11231992 from Japan to United States are allowed to go to the Dragonese Air's Plane now. Thank you."**_

Sambil menggenggam tanganku, kami bersama-sama berjalan menuju pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan membawaku ke tempat dimana orang-orang yang dapat mengerti aku. Aku kembali, New York. Dan selamat tinggal, Japan.

_Gaara Pov End_

**New York, United States.**

_Naruto Pov_

Di sinilah aku, disambut oleh keluarga, dan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku bahagia disini, aku mendapat perhatian lebih di New York.

Terlhat perempuan berambut Indigo, iris mata berwarna lavender, hindung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan wajah malu-malunya ia menghampiriku.

"Se-selamat datang, Na-naruto.." sambut Hinata dengan lembut ditambah lagi dengan wajah malu-malunya yang membuat ia semakin tampak manis.

"Hinata.."

Aku pun langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubunya yang beraroma lavender, aku sangat merindukan aroma tubuh ini.

Aku pun mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut, aku mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ku rasakan. Aku pun melepas pelukanku, dan menatap wajahnya yang memerah, aku pun membelai pipi merahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis, dan mengecup keningnya. Dan itu membuat pipi Hinata semakin merona.

"Ehm!"

Terdengar suara dari belakang, aku pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan aku melihat Kyuubi yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aniki!" Aku pun langsung memeluk kakak tersayangku, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku merasakan saat ia mengusap-usap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Ceritakan semua apa yang terjadi. Kau hutang cerita padaku, Otouto." Ucapnya sambil berbisik di telingaku. Aku pun hanya menjawab seperti biasa, "Hn," balasku singkat. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Hei, Naruto! Gaara! Bagaimana di Jepang? Siapa orang yang dapat membuatmu menjadi setia?" sindir seseorang yang bernama Sasori.

Mengingat itu aku pun mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah, Sasori! Aku muak mengingatnya, sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak percaya tentang cinta!" jawabku dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, Naruto benar. Aku muak dengan cinta, karena itu hanyalah omong kosong!" lanjut Gaara dengan tajam.

Semua orang mendengarnya pun terbelalak, dan menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Astaga, Naruto! Gaara! Kenapa kalian berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Deidara dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Na-naruto.. ke-kenapa kau berbicara se-seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan lirih.

"Iya, Naruto, Gaara. Kenapa kalian berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Matsuri dengan lembut.

Lalu langsung saja aku, dan Gaara menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, hanya khusus untuk Kyuubi, dan Kankuro kami menjelaskannya secara detail, sampai-sampai kami memberikan foto lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Di balkon kamar, aku dan Hinata sedang berangkulan mesra, dan di temani bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Sinar bulan itu pun mengenai wajah Hinata, sehingga wajahnya tampak indah saat itu.

"Hinata," kata ku dengan nada datar.

"I-iya, Naruto?" jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Kau.." aku membelai pipinya dengan lembut, dan menatap lekat mata indahnya.

_Sapphire bertemu Lavender._

Terlihat wajahnya yang sudah mulai merona.

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini. Kau tampak lebih anggun, Hinata. My Lavender," kataku dengan nada datar. Terlihat wajahnya semakin memerah kali ini, membuatnya tampak lebih cantik di mataku.

"Naruto.." katanya dengan lirih, dan lembut.

Aku memperkecil jarak diantara kami, kami pun saling bertatapan, aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, kami pun saling menutup mata, sehingga aku berhasil mencium bibirnya yang lembut. Ciuman lembut yang kami lakukan pun semakin panas.

Aku pun semakin mempererat pelukanku di pinggangnya, dan ia menggantungkan tangannya di leher ku.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, akhirnya kami melepas ciuman kami. Terlihat napas Hinata terengah-engah, dan wajahnya memerah. Melihat itu, aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidurlah, Hinata. Have a nice dream," kataku dengan datar sambil mengecup keningnya. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar, dan menuruni tangga untuk menemui Kyuubi.

Terlihat ia sedang menonton televisi. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Aniki," sapaku datar. Terlihat ia langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya?" balas Kyuubi dengan alis mata terangkat.

"Papa,dan Mamamasih berada di Paris?" tanyaku dengan sebelah alis mata terangkat.

"Ya, mereka masih mengurus pekerjaannya," kata Kyuubi dengan datar.

"Oh," balas ku singkat. Aku pun langsung merogoh kantung celanaku, dan mengambil sebungkus rokok, dan Lighter. Sudah lama aku tidak merokok semenjak aku di Jepang. Kalau aku bisa, mungkin diam-diam saat aku sedang sendiri tanpa siapapun.

Saat aku ingin mengambil sebatang rokok, Kyuubi langsung mencegahku.

"Ck, kau ini! Jangan merokok malam-malam!" katanya dengan kesal.

Aku pun memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan, aku pun tidak jadi merokok malam ini.

"Hah.." terlihat Kyuubi mengehela napas, lalu ia membelai pipiku dengan lembut, tapi tetap saja aku masih berpandangan lurus kedepan dengan memandang layar televisi itu dengan datar.

Lalu ia menolehkan wajahku dengan telunjuknya, hingga aku bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau tau, Naruto? Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah ku bilang, kan? kau tidak perlu menjadi setia, asalkan kau masih berada di sisi aniki, dan Hinata," kata Kyuubi dengan lembut.

Aku pun masih menatapnya dengan datar. Jujur, aku kurang peka masalah ini. Jadi, aku hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Hn,"

Lalu Kyuubi memperkecil jarak kami berdua, lalu ia menutup matanya, lalu ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Kami sudah sering berciuman, menurutku ciuman adalah hal yang biasa. Oh ayolah, ciuman hanya mempertemukan daging dengan daging, atau lidah dengan lidah, tidak lebih.

Lalu, ia menyudahi ciuman kami, lalu ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam," katanya dengan lembut.

"Hn," kataku dengan singkat. Lalu aku beranjak dari sofa, dan kembali kekamar.

Sesampaiku di kamar, terlihat Hinata sedang tertidur pulas di kasur, aku pun mendekat dan mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya. Sesudah itu, aku ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan lembut, aku mengelus rambut Indigo nya, "Good night, Have a nice dream," kataku dengan datar, lalu aku mengecup keningnya. Lalu aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku, dan ikut terlelap.

_Naruto Pov End_

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau fict ini semakin aneh, maaf kalau tanda "..." belum tepat, jadi kalau ada kesalan mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Naruto dan Gaara?

Saya juga belum tau, mereka akan pacaran, atau cuma temen. Saya juga masih bingung, Naruto nanti endingnya sama Sasuke atau Gaara? Ya, saya sih terserah terserah reader, kalau kebanyakan milih Sasuke, saya akan membuat NaruSasu or SasuNaru. Tapi, kalau kebanyakan milih Gaara, saya akan membuat NaruGaa. Terus, menurut kalian, Gaara endingnya sama Neji, atau sama Naruto?

Terimakasih yang sudah mau me Review fict ini ^^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**MY LIFE**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruGaa, SasuNaru or NaruSasu, NejiGaa or GaaNeji, KyuuNaru, KankuGaa, SasuIno, NejiSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, SasoDei, NaruXxx, GaaXxx**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gaara Pov_

Di sinilah aku, di balkon kamar bersama Matsuri. Ditemani bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, dan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Terlihat Matsuri yang sedang menutup kedua kelopak matanya, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman. Sinar bulan pun mengenai wajah cantiknya, sehingga ia tampak indah.

Aku pun memeluknya pinggangnya dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, aku ingin kehangatan, sudah lama aku tidak mendapat kehangatan semenjak saat itu.

"Matsuri," kataku dengan datar, aku pun mengecup lehernya dengan lembut.

Terlihat ia membuka kedua kelopak mata nya, "Ya, Gaara?" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku, lalu aku memegang bahunya agar ia berhadapan denganku. Aku pun menatap mata nya lekat-lekat.

"Cantik.." gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Matsuri dengan alis mata terangkat.

"Kau," aku pun mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, "Kau cantik," kataku dengan datar. Terlihat wajahnya mulai merona, manis sekali.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hn," balasku singkat. Aku pun memperkecil jarak di antara kami, aku memajukan wajah kami, kami pun saling menutup mata kami, sampai akhirnya bibirku menyentuh bibirnya yang manis.

Kami pun berciuman selama lima menit, lalu kami melepas ciuman kami. Terlihat wajahnya memerah dan terengah-engah. Melihat itu aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah," kataku dengan lembut.

"Hmm,"

Lalu aku mengecup keningnya, Lalu aku keluar dari kamar, dan menuruni tangga untuk menemui Kankuro.

Terlihat Kankuro sedang menatap langit-langit yang tak berbintang. Aku pun menghampirinya, setelah kulihat lagi, ternyata ia sedang melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Aniki," sapaku dengan nada datar. Terlihat ia menoleh kearahku, lalu ia tersenyum lembut, "Hei, Otouto." Balasnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Terjadi keheningan disekitar kami, angin pun berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyapu kulit ku dengan lembut.

"Gaara," ah, akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Ya?" balasku tanpa menoleh ke arah aniki.

"Menurutmu.." terlihat Kankuro menghela napas, "Menurutmu.. cinta itu apa?"

Hah? Kenapa aniki tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Ck, apa dia ingin mengungkit masalah antara Neji dan aku, atau apa?

"Huh?"

"Oke, aniki ganti pertanyaannya. Menurutmu, apa arti ciuman?" tanya aniki dengan lembut.

Ck, apa-apaan aniki ini, kenapa dia jadi bertanya yang aneh-aneh, sih? Ya.. menurutku, ciuman itu hanya daging bertemu daging, lidah bertemu lidah, tidak lebih.

"Hah.." aku menghela napas, lalu aku menoleh ke arah aniki, "Aniki ini kenapa? Kenapa aniki jadi aneh seperti ini? apa mungkin karena kita sudah lama tidak-

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, karena bibirku telah dikunci oleh bibirnya. Aku pun menutup mataku dan membalas ciuman aniki.

Kami memang sering berciuman, karena menurutku ciuman hanya daging bertemu daging, dan lidah bertemu lidah, benarkan?

Lalu ia melepas ciuman kami. Terlihat ia terengah-engah, lalu ia tersenyum lembut, "Dengan ciuman, kau dapat menyalurkan perasaanmu, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Kankuro.

Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun, aku hanya merasakan hal yang aneh saat aku berciuman dengan Neji, atau 'dia'.

"Hn," balasku singkat. Terlihat ia mengelus pipiku dengan lembut, "Suatu saat, aniki yakin, kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu. Dan aniki yakin, suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya," kata Aniki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hn,"

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Sudah malam," katanya dengan lembut, ia pun mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Hn," balasku dengan singkat. Lalu aku pun berjalan menuju kamar tidurku.

Sesampaiku di kamar, terlihat Matsuri sedang tertidur pulas di kasur, aku pun mendekat dan mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya. Sesudah itu, aku ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan lembut, aku mengelus rambut coklat nya, "Have a nice dream," kataku dengan datar, lalu aku mengecup keningnya. Lalu, aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku, dan ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto Pov_

Aku sedang duduk di bangku dekat balkon rumahku. Ya, Hinata sudah kembali ke Jepang karena perintah keluarganya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, aku sudah menambah kekasih resmi ku, dia adalah Sabaku No Gaara, dan Namikaze Kyuubi –Kakak ku-

Tidak tau kenapa aku sangat menyayangi Gaara, dan aniki. Yang jelas, Hinata tidak keberatan. Aku pun merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengambil sebungkus rokok, dan Lighter. Aku mengambil sebatang rokok, menyalakannya, dan menghisapnya.

"FIUH~" terlihat asap menyembur dari mulutku, memberi sensasi yang menyenangkan.

Lalu aku merogoh kantung celanaku, dan mengambil Handphone ku.

_78 Incoming Massages_, dan_ 88 Missed Call_

Aku pun memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan. Aku pun membuka pesan yang masuk. Saat aku melihat siapa saja yang memberikan pesan, aku mendengus, semuanya dari wanita. Ck, bisakah sekali saja perempuan-perempuan itu tidak mengganggunya?

Lalu aku membuka Missed Call. Ck, wanita lagi! Tapi tunggu dulu, ada pesan dari Ariene, My Favorite Toys. Langsung saja aku membuka pesannya.

'_Naruto~ malam ini aku menunggumu di Club biasa, jangan lupa ya.'_

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan bosan, tapi akhirnya aku juga akan ke Club. Lagipula, hampir setiap malam aku kesana.

Aku pun menyulutkan api rokokku. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan keluar menuju ruang tengah. Aku pun langsung menyambar kunci mobilku.

"Kau mau kemana?" kata seseorang yang berada di belakang ku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku?

"Biasa," jawabku singkat.

"Hmm," ia mengangguk. Aku pun langsung saja menyalakan mobilku, dan mobilku melaju dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Musik kencang menggema di seluruh ruangan itu, bau minuman alkohol dan rokok menyebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan juga cahaya yang remang-remang. Lalu, Naruto pun masuke ke dalam ruangan VVIP.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihat Gaara sedang berciuman panas dengan Ariana. Naruto pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Lalu ia mencari tempat duduk di sudut ruangan.

Ia pun menemukannya, dan langsung duduk di sudut ruangan. Terlihat Bartender mendekat kearahnya.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya Bartender itu.

"Red Wine," jawab Naruto dengan datar.

"Baiklah," lalu segera saja Bartender itu membuatkan pesanannya. Sesudah itu, ia memberikannya ke Naruto.

"Ini, Tuan." Kata Bertender itu, ia pun langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lalu, Naruto meneguk Wine itu. Hanya sekali minum, ia tidak akan mabuk. Ia akan mabuk kalau sudah meminum tujuh kali.

Terlihat perempuan cantik mendekat kearah Naruto, langsung saja ia bergelayut manja di bahu Naruto.

"Naruto~" sapa perempuan itu yang bernama Ariene. Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah perempuan yang memanggilanya.

_Naruto Pov_

"Naruto~" terdengar suara wanita yang menyapa ku. Aku juga merasakan ia bergelayut manja di bahu ku. Lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku dan aku melihat Ariene. Ia begitu cantik malam ini, terlihat senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ariene dengan lembut.

"Tidak," balas ku singkat.

"Baguslah, aku datang di saat yang tepat," lalu ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ia pun mencium bibirku dengan ganas, aku pun membalas ciumannya. Ciuman kami begitu panas, terlihat terkadang ia mendesah karena ciumanku, ia pun sudah berani membuka kancing kemejaku, kemejaku sudah kacau saat ini, saat aku ingin menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam bajunya, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk yang menggangguku.

_Drrt.. drrt.._

Handphone ku bergetar di dalam kantung celana ku. Aku pun menghentikan aksi ku. Terlihat Ariene mendesah kecewa karena aku menghentikan melanjutkan permainan kami. Aku merogoh kantung celana ku dan mengambil Handphone ku. Dan terlihat nama aniki tertera di layar.

'_Cih, mengganggu saja.' _Batinku dengan kesal.

Lalu aku pun menekan tombol hijau dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ada apa?" kataku dengan kesal.

"_Maaf menganggu, kau harus pulang sekarang,"_ kata aniki di seberang sana. Ck, apa-apaan aniki ini, aku sedang bersenang-senang. Tapi, kenapa malah di suruh pulang?

"Kenapa?" balasku dengan kesal.

_Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan, ini juga perintah orang tua kita!"_ terlihat nada bicaranya yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Hn, aku akan pulang." Lalu aku memutus panggilannya.

"Aku harus pulang," kataku dengan datar. Terlihat wajahnya yang sudah mulai kecewa, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Bukan urusanmu, menyingkir dari tubuhku," balasku dengan dingin. Lalu dengan kesal, ia pun menyingkir dari tubuhku. Aku pun bangkit, dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan, lalu aku keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku pun memasuki mobilku, dan melaju dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu ia keluar. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Penampilannya agak kacau, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, kemeja yang beberapa kancing yang terbuka yang memperlihatkan kulit tan sexy nya, lalu bau alkohol tercium di tubuhnya, bibirnya pun semakin memerah karena hasil ciuman panasnya dengan Ariene .

Ia pun membuka pintu, terlihat Kyuubi, Kankuro, dan Gaara yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari Club, sedang berkumpul di sofa. Aku pun menghampiri mereka, dan langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Oke, akhirnya kau sudah datang," kata Kankuro memulai pembicaraan.

"Malam ini kita harus kembali ke Jepang, ini permintaan kedua orang tua kita dan kedua orang tua Kankuro dan Gaara," kata Kyuubi melanjutkan. 'Jepang? Yang benar saja." Batin Naruto dengan kesal.

'Kenapa aku harus ketempat terkutuk itu lagi, sih?' batin Gaara dengan kesal.

"Sasori, dan Deidara sudah lebih dulu kembali ke Jepang." Kata Kyuubi dengan santai.

"Lalu, kita akan bersekolah di Konoha International School," kata Kankuro menjelaskan.

"Hn," balas Naruto, dan Gaara singkat.

"Kalian istirahat sebentar, nanti kalau kami sudah bersiap-siap, kami akan memanggil kalian." kata Kankuro melanjutkan.

"Maaf ya, kami sudah mengganggu acara bersenang-senang kalian," kata Kyuubi, yang lebih tepatnya menyindir.

Naruto pun mendengus sebal, "Ck, baka aniki!" kata Naruto dengan kesal. Sedangkan Gaara, ia memandang kesal Kyuubi, dan Kankuro.

"Hahaha," Kyuubi, dan Kankuro tertawa. Naruto, dan Gaara yang melihat itu pun langsung kesal, lalu mereka berdua mulai menjauh dari mereka.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto sedang memeluk pinggang Gaara dari belakang, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Gaara.

"Menjauhlah, kau bau alkohol," kata Gaara dengan ketus.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" balas Naruto dengan seringai sexy nya.

"Kalau kau tau aku bau alkohol, kenapa kau tidak menjauh?" kata Gaara dengan ketus. Memang, semenjak ia pulang dari Jepang, ia terlihat semakin ketus.

"Kau tau kan," kata Naruto sambil mengecup leher Gaara, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau alkohol?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Gaara. Terlihat pipi Gaara menampilkan semburat kemerahan.

"Naruto," kata Gaara dengan lirih, "Kenapa kita harus kembali ke Jepang?" kata Gaara melanjutkan

Naruto melepas pelukannya, dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahu nya dengan cuek. Lalu, ia membalikan tubuh Gaara, sehingga Naruto dan Gaara berhadapan.

"Semoga saja kita tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman yang berada di Jepang," kata Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gaara.

"Ya, semoga saja." Balas Gaara sambil menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Lalu, Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara. Naruto dan Gaara memejamkan matanya, dan mereka saling berciuman. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Gaara pun semakin menekan kepala Naruto agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Naruto semakin mengganaskan ciumannya, aksi Naruto mampu membuat Gaara mendesah, karena Naruto memang sangat hebat untuk masalah berciuman. Sudah satu jam berlalu, mereka pun saling melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat mereka saling terengah-engah.

"Kau terlihat lelah, tidurlah." Kata Naruto sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Gaara. Gaara pun mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

.

.

.

_Naruto Pov_

Terlihat Gaara yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya, dan terlelap. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju balkon. Aku pun merogoh sebungkus rokok, dan Lighter. Aku mengambil sebatang rokok, dan menyalakannya. Lalu aku menghisap rokok yang sudah terselip di bibirku.

"FIUH~" aku menghembuskan asap rokokku. Mata ku menatap kosong langit kelam itu.

"Jepang?" aku mendengus, "Yang benar saja," kataku dengan nada meremehkan. Aku pun menatap langit kelam itu dengan dingin, dan tajam.

'Cih, langit itu mengingatkanku dengan mata lelaki itu,' batinku dengan kesal. Aku pun menyulutkan api rokokku dan menjatuhkannya.

"Cih, brengsek!" kataku dengan dingin, sambil menginjak rokok yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

'Lihat saja, Sasuke. Aku akan membuat pembalasan, cepat atau lambat kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Asal kau tau, kau memilih lawan yang salah.' Batinku, aku pun menampilkan seringaiku.

Aku memasuki kamarku, dan berjalan menuju lemariku. Aku pun membuka pintu lemari itu, dan terlihatlah berbagai macam minuman keras yang tertata rapi di lemari itu. Aku pun mengambil sebotol Vodka. Lalu, aku menutup pintu lemariku. Sambil membawa sebotol vodka, aku kembali melangkah menuju balkon. Aku membuka tutup botol vodka itu, langsung saja aku meneguk minuman beralkohol itu. Aku pun menghentikan minumku, dan menghapus bekas cairan vodka di bibirku, dengan punggung tanganku.

"Asal kau tau, Sasuke. Kau sudah membuat masalah dengan orang yang salah," kataku dingin, sambil menyeringai.

Sambil membawa botol vodka, aku menuruni tangga untuk menemui Kyuubi, dan Kankuro.

Terlihat Kyuubi, dan Kankuro sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang yang harus di bawa untuk di Jepang.

"Aniki, Kankuro, apa kalian sudah selesai?" kataku dengan nada yang malas. Terlihat mereka menoleh ke arahku, "Sudah, dimana Gaara?" tanya Kankuro.

"Gaara sedang tidur," balasku dengan nada datar.

"Bangunkan Gaara. Kau juga bersiap-siaplah! Ganti pakaianmu yang masih berbau alkohol itu," kata Kyuubi dengan ketus.

Mendengar itu, aku hanya mendengus kesal, "Hn," balasku singkat. Aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sesampai di kamar, aku mulai membuka pakaianku. Aku membuka lemari, dan mengambil pakaian secara acak. Sesudah aku memakai pakaianku, pakaian yang berbau alkohol aku masukan kedalam keranjang cucian. Aku pun kembali dan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang tertidur.

Aku yang memang tidak bisa lembut dengan seseorang, akhirnya membangunkan Gaara dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku pun menggoncangkan tubuhnya, "Gaara, bagun!" aku pun terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya sampai merah.

Ck! Anak ini tidak bangun-bangun! Aku pun menarik selimut yang ia gunakan, tetapi saat aku menariknya, ia pun balik menarik selimutnya. Aku yang semakin kesal, dengan kasar aku menarik selimutnya hingga ia terjatuh.

BRUK

"Aduh," terdengar Gaara sedang meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Aku yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya dengan datar. "Bangun! Kyuubi dan Kankuro telah menunggu." Kataku dengan datar. Terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit kesal pun beranjak dari lantai.

"Kalau bangunin orang, biasa aja! Kasar banget!" kata Gaara dengan ketus.

'Begitu, ya? Aku saja tidak tau cara membangunkan orang dengan lembut," batinku dengan kesal.

"Hn, sekarang bersiap-siaplah, aku tunggu kau di bawah." Kataku sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang kesal.

.

.

_Gaara Pov_

Ck, apa-apaan dia? Tidak bisakah ia membangunkan orang dengan memakai cara yang lebih halus? Dasar, tidak punya perasaan! Dan wajahnya itu, tetap saja datar! Seakan-akan ia tidak membuat kesalahan! Dasar Naruto! Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sedang lelah? Dasar tidak peka!

Aku membuka lemari, dan mengambil pakaian secara acak. Sesudah itu, aku memakai pakaianku. Pakaian yang berbau alkohol aku masukan kedalam keranjang cucian. Aku pun menuruni tangga dengan wajah dingin. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik dengan Headphone nya, kakinya pun di naikan ke atas meja. Kyuubi dan Kankuro yang sedang berbincang-bincang langsung menoleh saat melihat ku.

"Ah, kau sudah siap rupanya." Kata Kankuro sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," balasku dengan singkat.

"Ayo, Naruto!" terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang menarik Headphone yang sedang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Naruto pun bangkit dengan malas, ia langsung saja keluar, dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Kankuro dengan bingung.

"Tidak tau, semenjak kita bilang akan kembali ke Jepang, sifat cueknya semakin parah." Balas Kyuubi dengan santai.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya memutar kedua bola mata dengan bosan. Aku, aniki, dan Kyuubi pun keluar dan memasuki mobil.

Sesudah itu, mobil yang di jalankan Naruto melaju dengan kencang.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan, Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi dengan kesal. Terlihat ia menghiraukan teriakan Kyuubi, malah ia menambah kecepatannya. Kyuubi yang kesal pun akhirnya menegur Naruto lagi, "Naruto!"

"Ck! Diam kau, aniki!" balas Naruto dengan dingin. Kyuubi yang merasa Naruto sedang bad mood pun langsung terdiam. Naruto pun menyalakan musik dengan kencang.

Kyuubi, Kankuro, dan Gaara yang melihat Naruto yang sedikit kacau itu hanya menghela napas.

Mobil yang berlaju kencang itu telah berhenti di depan bandara. Mereka berempat pun turun dari mobil mereka.

Mereka berempat terus menunggu, semakin lama wajah Naruto dan Gaara terlihat semakin dingin.

_**"Your attention please. The passengers flight number 11120994 from United States to Japan are allowed to go to the Dragonese Air's Plane now. Thank you."**_

Mendengar itu, mereka berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu. Konoha, Japan.

.

.

.

TBC

**Monkey D eimi : Terimakasih atas review nya :) Naruto dengan Gaara, ya? Saya belum tau juga sih, hehe. Maaf saya kurang terliti. Ga kok, menurut saya review kamu ga kaya Flame ^^**

**Uchy-san : ^^ terimakasih atas review nya ^^**

**Hyde sasunaru : SasuNaru, ya? Saya belum tau juga, sih. Hehe, terimakasih atas review nya :)**

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau ceritanya semakin abal. Jadi, saya minta kritik dan sarannya ^^

Saya masih bingung, Naruto nanti endingnya sama Sasuke atau Gaara? Ya, saya sih terserah reader, kalau kebanyakan milih Sasuke, saya akan membuat NaruSasu or SasuNaru. Tapi, kalau kebanyakan milih Gaara, saya akan membuat NaruGaa. Terus, menurut kalian, Gaara endingnya sama Neji, atau sama Naruto?

Terimakasih yang sudah mau memberi saran atas fict ini, terimakasih yang sudah mau review fict ini ^^

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	5. Chapter 5

MY LIFE

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru or NaruSasu, NejiGaa or GaaNeji, NaruGaa, KyuuNaru, KankuGaa, SasuIno, NejiSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, SasoDei, NaruXxx, GaaXxx

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst

Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Abal, Dark Naruto, Republish

Summary : 'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikannya?'/'Naruto? Kenapa dia berada di sini? Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dia? Jadi inikah sosok aslinya?'/ "Dimana dasi dan blazer anda?"/ "Terima kasih,"/ Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil yang tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Dobe," ucap seorang pria berambut Raven dengan nada datarnya. Terlihat lawan bicaranya terkejut dan menampilkan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi yang terdapat tiga guratan tipis itu._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme," balas seorang pria berambut pirang._

_Mendengar itu, Sasuke menyeringai kecil yang tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh Naruto. Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, "Tutup matamu," perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar._

_Naruto pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan iris Sapphirenya yang indah. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru, lalu ia membuka tutup kotak kecil itu._

"_Buka matamu," perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar. Mendengar perintah kekasihnya itu, Naruto membuka kedua kelopak mata tan nya yang menampilkan iris mata seindah Ocean. Mata birunya melihat benda yang berada di tangan Sasuke, Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar._

_Tampaknya Naruto lupa kalau ia sedang memerankan peran sebagai pria yang ceria. Sasuke yang mendengar nada yang tidak biasa dari 'kekasihnya' itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Hn?"_

_Naruto yang tersadar akan nada bicaranya langsung merubahnya kembali, "Maksudku, itu apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ceria._

"_Maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Naruto terkejut mendengar itu, 'Tunangan?' batin Naruto tidak percaya._

_Mata Naruto melebar, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar._

"_Tentu saja, Dobe. Bagaimana?" balas Sasuke dengan nada malas. Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias, melihat Naruto mengangguk ia mengambil cincin yang ada di dalam kotak itu dan memasukan cicinnya ke jari manis Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lebar._

"_Arigato, Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lebar di wajah manisnya._

'_Memangnya kau pikir aku wanita, sehingga kau memberiku cincin?' batin Naruto kesal._

_Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai liciknya, yang tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh Naruto, "Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mengecup bibir merah Naruto sekilas._

Sasuke membelalakan kedua mata _Onyx _nya dengan cepat, keringat mengucur deras di badannya, napasnya memburu, 'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikannya?' batin Sasuke dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Kenapa aku memipikannya lagi? Padahal aku sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingat wajah manis itu?

Manis?

Ck, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke! Wajah manis itu hanya topeng, kan? Dia sendiri yang bilang. Cih, kenapa aku jadi mengingat si Dobe itu?

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak surai hitamnya, berharap dapat menghilangkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi, dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat cermin, dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin datar itu.

_("Aishiteru, Sasuke.")_

_("Sasuke, hari ini kau terlihat senang. Ada apa"?)_

_("Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau jarang pulang?")_

_("Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?")_

_("Jadi, selama ini kau tidak pernah menganggap aku ada? Jadi selama ini aku hanya tempat pelampiasanmu?")_

_("Aku akan pergi dari sini, dan kalau aku kembali, aku akan memperlihatkan sosok asliku kepada semua orang. Dan terimakasih, karena kau sudah mengahancurkan topeng yang sudah aku buat.")_

DEG

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ada apa ini? kenapa kata-katanya terngingang-ngiang di kepalaku? Kenapa aku mengingat Dobe sialan itu?

Sasuke membasuh wajah tampannya dengan air, "Hah.." ia menghela napas, "Semoga saja, besok adalah hari yang baik," gumam Sasuke lirih. Ia mematikan keran air itu, dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring disana, dan terlalap.

.

.

.

Konoha International School adalah sekolah yang termasuk lima besar sekolah terkenal di Jepang. Sekolah ini berdiri dengan megah, fasilitasnya pun sangat lengkap. Hanya orang-orang terpandang saja yang dapat memasuki sekolah ini.

Seorang pria dengan masker di wajahnya membuka pintu kelas, ia terus melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ke depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa pria yang bernama Kakashi dengan ramah.

"Pagi, sensei!" balas Anak-anak dengan semangat kecuali orang-orang tertentu.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari New York," kata Kakashi menjelaskan, "Kalian berempat, masuklah!" perintah Kakashi sedikit berteriak agar mereka yang di luar dapat mendengarnya.

BRAK

Terdengar pintu di buka dengan kasar, sontak seluruh murid disana menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, dan betapa terkenjutnya saat mereka melihat siapa yang menjadi murid baru kali ini.

Terlihat empat pria berjalan menuju kedepan kelas. Dua orang pemuda berjalan dengan angkuh, sedangkan dua orang pemuda yang lain berjalan dengan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan, iris mata berwarna _Sapphire_, hidung mancung, tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipinya, memakai pakaian yang acak-acakan dan dasi yang tidak terpasang rapi, memperlihatkan _Image Bad boy_. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspesi _Stoic _dan dingin, dia bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Pemuda yang lain memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah, iris mata berwarna _Jade_, memiliki _tatto _'Ai di dahinya, garis mata yang berwarna hitam, hidung mancung, memakai pakaian acak-acakan. Wajahnya memperlihatkan eskpersi dingin dan datar, dia bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

Sedangkan pemuda yang kelihatan ceria ini, memiliki rambut pirang panjang, memiliki iris mata berwarna _Aquamarine_, hidung mancung dengan pakaian yang agak acak-acakan, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi ceria dan hangat, dia bernama Uzumaki Deidara.

Pemuda ceria yang lain, memiliki rambut berwarna merah bata acak-acakan, memili iris mata berwarna _Hazel_, hidung mancung, dengan pakaian yang agak acak-acakan, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi ceria dan hangat, dia bernama Akasuna No Sasori.

Seluruh murid yang melihat ke hadiran Naruto dan Gaara langsung terkejut, termasuk Sasuke dan Neji.

'Naruto? Kenapa dia berada di sini? Kenapa hari ini aku harus bertemu dia? Inikah sosok aslinya?' batin Sasuke yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto.

'Gaara? Dia kembali? Inikah sosok aslinya? Berbeda sekali..' batin Neji tidak percaya.

'Jadi benar apa yang di katakan oleh Sasuke, dan Neji? Selama ini, mereka hanya memakai topeng? Dan sekarang mereka memperlihatkan sosok aslinya? Dan Naruto.. ia benar-benar terlihat _Bad boy_, hah.. merepotkan.' Batin pria yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, dan betapa terkejutnya saat mereka melihat teman-teman lamanya berada di dalam kelas yang sama.

'Kenapa aku harus mereka lagi, sih? Sial!' batin Naruto kesal.

'Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka? Dan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Neji lagi?' batin Gaara kesal.

"Ehm," Kakashi berdehem, "Perkenalkan diri kalian," perintah Kakashi dengan ramah.

"Hai! Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Deidara, un! Pindahan dari New York, salam kenal, un!" kata Deidara dengan penuh antusias.

"Namaku Akasuna No Sasori, pindahan dari New York! Salam kenal, senang bertemu dengan kalian!" kata Sasori sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

Para perempuan yang melihat bertapa imutnya mereka berdua langsung berteriak hsiteris.

"Kyaaa, manis sekali!"

"Imutnyaaa!"

"Tenang semuanya! Bailah, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Kakashi dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"Sabaku No Gaara," kata Gaara dengan nada rendah, dan dingin.

"Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto sambil memeperlihatkan seringai _sexy _nya.

Di kelas yang sebagian mantan kekasih Naruto dan Gaara itu langsung histeris.

"Kyaaa Naruto!"

"Kyaaa Gaara!"

"Naruto _My ice prince_!"

"Gaara _My ice prince_!"

"_I miss you_, Naruto!"

"Gaara! _I miss you_!"

Seketika ruangan menjadi gaduh, orang-orang pun histeris karena melihat mereka. Seluruh mantan Naruto, dan Gaara yang berada di kelas itu sangat heboh. Sedangkan teman-teman lama Naruto, dan Gaara hanya diam dan memandang nanar mereka berdua.

"Anak-anak! Harap diam, jangan bersisik!" teriak Kakashi mencoba memenenangkan anak-anak muridnya. Dan itu mampu membuat anak-anak menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sensei, saya keluar sebenar." Kata Naruto, dan Gaara dengan nada datar. Mereka pun keluar tampa mendengar persetujuan dari Kakashi.

Melihat itu, Kakashi kesal, "Mereka..!" kata Kakashi kesal melihat Naruto, dan Gaara yang seenaknya. Tapi, ia langsung di tahan oleh Deidara dan Sasori.

"Sensei, biarkan saja mereka!" kata Sasori menahan Kakashi.

"Mereka memang begitu, un!" timpal Deidara sambil menahan Kakashi.

"Hah.." kakashi menghela napas, "Bisakah kalian menceritakan sosok mereka berdua? Ekspresinya tidak dapat terbaca."

Sasori dan Deidara ragu mendengar permintaan Kakashi, mereka pun terdiam sejenak, mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu mereka sasling mengangguk.

"Dari kecil Naruto dan Gaara memang sangat dingin, un. Mereka sangat cuek, dan selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Apalagi Naruto, dia orangnya sangat tidak peka, un" ucap Deidara memulai penjelasan.

"Walaupun mereka sangat dingin, mereka sangat polos. Tapi, kepolosan mereka telah di hancurkan oleh sahabat kami dari kecil, mereka adalah kekasih pertama Naruto dan Gaara. Kekashinya mengkhianatinya, dan memilih orang lain," timpal Sasori melanjutkan.

"Semenjak itu, sifat dinginnya semakin menjadi-jadi, mulai sering memainkan perasaan orang lain semenjak berumur 14 tahun, mereka mengenal _sex _saat mereka masih berumur 15 tahun, mereka mulai mahir menggunakan senjata api saat berumur 16 tahun, un." Kata Deidara melanjutkan. Astaga, mereka berdua tidak bisa menjaga rahasia sekali, kalau Naruto dan Gaara tau kalau mereka berdua membongkar rahasianya, habislah mereka.

"Tapi tidak tau kenapa, saat mereka berumur 16 tahun mereka mengatakan ingin berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. Lalu, mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk berubah, tapi ternyata perubahan yang mereka lakukan hanya membuat mereka kembali merasakan sakit hati lagi," lanjut Sasori.

DEG

"Mereka kembali ke New York saat berumur 17 tahun, bukannya semakin baik," Deidara menghela napas, "Sikap mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, un. Mereka sudah tidak percaya, dan tidak ingin percaya dengan cinta. kedua orang tuanya yang mengetahui sifat anak-anaknya hanya pasrah, demi anak-anaknya bahagia, mereka rela melakukan apapun," kata Deidara melanjutkan, wajahnya pun menampilkan ekspresi sendu.

"Dan," Sasori menatap tajam Kakashi, "Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan mereka," lanjut Sasori dengan nada menusuk.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Kakashi sedikit gugup karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasori.

'Begitu, jadi itu kisah yang sebenarnya? Kenapa aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan Naruto?' batin Sasuke bingung.

'Ck! Apa yang aku pikir kan? Dari kemarin malam, sampai sekarang kenapa si Dobe itu yang selalu menghantui pikiranku?' batin Sasuke kesal.

'Jadi itu kisah sebenarnya? Tapi siapa yang telah membuat Gaara menjadi seperti sekarang? Siapa masa lalu Gaara?' batin Neji penasaran akan masa lalu Gaara.

'Kenapa aku jadi ingin mengetahui masa lalu Gaara? Cih, pikiranku sedang kacau!' batin Neji yang sudah menyadari rasa penasarannya.

"Dimana Naruto, dan Gaara?" tanya Kakashi bingung. Sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

BRAK

Terdengar pintu di buka dengan kasar, sontak seluruh murid menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Terlihat Gaara dengan rambut yang berantakan, pakaian yang sudah sangat acak-acakan, bibir yang semakin memerah dan sedikit bengkak, di tambah lagi dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuhnya.

Orang yang melihat itu langsung menahan napas untuk menahan darah yang mungkin akan mengalir di hidung mereka.

'Anak ini, pakaiannya berantakan sekali! Apa yang telah ia lakukan di luar kelas?' batin Kakashi bingung. Kakashi pun meneliti penampilan Gaara dari atas hingga bawah.

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya memandang datar guru itu.

Tunggu dulu?

Dimana dasi dan blazer anak itu?

"Ehm, dimana dasi dan balez anda?" tanya Kakashi dengan sopan.

DEG

Dasi?

Blazer?

Astaga, pasti tertinggal di kamar mandi! Ck, bagaimana bisa aku sampai lupa?

"Err.. tertinggal di kamar mandi, mungkin." Jawab Gaara dengan asal. Terlihat Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandangku dengan curiga, "Begitu," ia pun mengangguk-anggkan kepalanya. "Dimana Naruto?"

Naruto?

Tidak tau, memangnya kemana dia?

"Tidak tau, mungkin masih diluar," jawab Gaara dengan acuh, Kakashi melihat Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ck, menyebalkan sekali guru ini!

BRAK

Terdengar pintu di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, langsung saja seluruh murid yang berada di kelas ini menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan yang sedang terengah-engah di depan pintu, pakaiannya sudah sangat berantakan dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuh atletisnya, bibir _sexy _nya semakin memerah dan sedikit bengkak bertanda ia habis berciuman panas dengan seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan kelas. Terlihat Kakashi yang memandang Naruto dengan penuh selidik dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan bosan.

'Keadaan yang sama kacau seperti Gaara, tidak salah lagi! Dan dimana blazer anak itu? Ck, lagi-lagi!' rutuk Kakashi di dalam hati.

"Tuan Namikaze, dimana blazer anda?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyindir.

Blazer?

Sial, kenapa bisa tertinggal di atap?

"Tertinggal, mungkin," jawab Naruto dengan acuh.

Krieet..

Terdengar pintu di buka dengan pelan, langsung saja murid-murid yang berada di kelas ini menoleh ke arah pintu.

Terlihat perempuan berambut merah, iris mata berwarna _Hazel_, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, sedang membawa sebuah blazer di tangannya.

Perempuan yang lain juga memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dengan kacamata yang membingkai iris matanya yang seindah batu _Ruby_, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, sedang membawa sebuah dasi dan blazer di tangannya.

Mereka berdua memasuki kelas ini dengan anggun, senyuman manis semakin mengembang saat pria yang ingin mereka temui sedang berada di depan kelas.

"Naruto, ini.." kata perempuan yang bernama Tayuya sambil menujukan blazer yang berada di genggamannya, "Ini blazermu, tadi tertinggal di atap," lanjut Tayuya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Gaara.." kata perempuan berkacamata yang bernama Karin sambil menujukan dasi dan blazer yang berada di genggamannya, "Ini dasi dan blazermu, tadi tertinggal di kamar mandi," lanjut Karin dengan pipi yang merona.

Sasori dan Deidara yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Naruto dan Gaara yang melihat kedua sahabatnya yang seperti menahan tawa, hanya memberi mereka tatapan tajam.

"Hn," balas mereka singkat.

Naruto langsung mengambil blazer itu dengan acuh, sama seperti Naruto, Gaara juga mengambil dasi dan blazer itu dengan acuh.

Melihat itu, Tayuya dan Karin sedikit kesal.

'Tidak bisakah ia mengucapkan terima kasih? Bahkan saat sesudah melaukan _sex _ia langsung memakai pakaiannya dengan sangat terburu-butu,' batin Tayuya dan Karin bersamaan.

Tanpa sadar, Tayuya dan Karin terus menatap Naruto dan Gaara dengan tatapan polos.

Naruto, dan Gaara yang merasa di perhatikan hanya mendengus kesal, "Apa?" tanya Naruto, dan Gaara dengan nada ketus.

Tayuya dan Karin tetap memberikan tatapan polos yang penuh harap. Naruto dan Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh siapapun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto, dan Gaara dengan nada datar.

Sasori dan Deidara yang mendengar itu langsung terbelalak.

'Mereka mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' dengan perempuan yang baru di kenalnya? Beruntung sekali perempuan itu,' batin Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih," ulang Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merah Tayuya.

Tayuya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa merona, membuatnya tampak lebih manis di mata Naruto.

Gaara yang melihat kejadian yang tidak biasa itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sama-sama," balas Tayuya dan Karin dengan rona di pipinya, "Kalau begitu, kami permisi," lanjut mereka dengan sopan. Lalu mereka keluar dari kelas dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Deidara dan Sasori yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya menganga, mereka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Tidak pernah ada perempuan yang di perlakukan seperti itu kecuali Hinata, dan 'dia', tapi tadi kenapa..' batin Sasori yang masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Naruto.

'Cih, sok mesra! Apaan tuh!' batin Sasuke kesal.

'Ck! Apa peduliku? Kenapa hari ini akku sangat kacau, sialan!' batin Sasuke yang tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk di tempat yang kosong," perintah Kakashi.

Lalu mereka mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, mereka yang sudah menemukannya langsung duduk di pilihan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto duduk dengan Sasori, sedangkan Gaara duduk dengan Deidara.

Sasuke, dan Neji ternyata diam-diam sedang memperhatikan Naruto, dan Gaara.

Gaara yang tidak menyadari tatapan itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan, memperhatikan Kakashi yang sudah memulai pelajaran. Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari tatapan itu dari ekor matanya, hanya menyeringai kecil yang tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe, ini Republish, memang ada sedikit perbaikan, hehe. Terimakasih yang sudah mau mereview fict ini. maaf kalau ceritanya semakin abal, maaf kalau ceritanya semakin kacau, maaf kalau ada Typo, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Karena yang memilih SasuNaru lebih banyak, nanti endingnya akan menjadi SasuNaru dan NejiGaa.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau memberi saran dan kritikan untuk fict gaje ini, terimakasih yang sudah mau review fict ini^^

Review minna!^^


End file.
